


Secret Weapon

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Omega Reader, Omega Ruby (Supernatural), Pegging, Reader-Insert, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Sam and Ruby invite the reader over for dinner, and then into their bed





	Secret Weapon

“Hey, Y/N?”

You look up from the flowers you’re deadheading and smile. “Hi, Sam. What's up?”

Sam Winchester shuffles his feet, cheeks pink. He's just as tall and gorgeous as always, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. It's unusual to see him in single layers, but the summer heat is oppressive. Behind him, you can see his car parked in the Winchesters’ driveway and his mate, Ruby, chatting with Sam's older brother, Dean.

Sam and Ruby have been a couple for longer than you've been living next door to what was the Winchester family home and now houses only Dean, Sam having moved into Ruby's apartment a year ago. Part of you has always been jealous- why are all the good guys and girls taken- but you're not a homewrecker. They're happy together.

You've always had the feeling Ruby is the adventurous one, between the many piercings that line the curve of her earlobe and the tattoos decorating her biceps, lower back, and, you assume, even more of her torso. Sam has one piercing you know of, a ring through his lower lip that makes you wonder how it feels to kiss him, and a tattoo over his heart that matches his brother's. The Alpha has always been a bit more subdued and steady, balancing his Omega's free-spirited nature.

As a result, when Sam asks if you would like to join him and Ruby for a dinner date that night, you know it wasn't necessarily his idea. You also know he wouldn't have agreed to it if he didn't like the thought.

Which is how, after a delicious meal provided by Ruby, you find yourself laid out in the middle of a huge bed, watching Ruby undress as Sam kisses a path along your collarbone and down your bare breasts.

“C'mere,” you murmur, tugging her closer when she's down to her panties and bra. She settles on her knees beside you and you pull her down into a kiss, fingers sliding around to unclasp her bra. She tosses the item aside and your hands go immediately to her breasts with a quiet gasp.

There, highlighting the perfect pink peaks of those absurdly perfect breasts, are two little silver bars.

“Shit,” you breathe, gently pushing Sam away with one hand and scrambling to sit up as Ruby slides into your lap. “Oh my god, Ruby.”

Sam is chuckling, huge body against your side. “I had the exact same thought when she first got them done. Of course, I couldn't play with them then. Now…?” His arm is around your waist, his breath hot in your ear. It's a heat that goes straight to your cunt. “Now we can play all we want.”

You let your hands glide over the soft skin presented to you, taking in not only the nipple piercings but the tattoos that curl under each breast. Unable to resist, you lean in and catch one nipple between your teeth. Ruby moans and digs her fingers into your hair, body arching against yours. You focus all your attention on her breasts and soon find yourself on all fours on top of her, tracing your tongue along the curve of a tattoo as one of Sam's gigantic hands run up your spine.

“There's a view,” he purrs against the spot where your thigh meets your ass, the thumb of his other hand parting your folds for his hungry gaze.

Your groan around a mouthful of Ruby's tit and she laughs.

“Sam's gonna eat that pretty pussy until you're begging for his cock,” she informs you, tugging you up by your hair so she can kiss you. “Then he's gonna fuck you through the mattress.”

A shiver of arousal runs through you, but you're curious. “What about you?”

Ruby smirks. “ _I_ have a secret weapon.”

She rolls out from under you and off the mattress, where she drags a box from under the bed. You hear her digging through it as Sam grabs your hips and flips you onto your back. He immediately kisses his way down your belly to bury his face between your thighs.

“ _Sam_ ,” you almost shout, grabbing at his hair as your legs clamp down on his head.

He calmly stops you from smothering him with splayed hands on your inner thighs and Ruby pops up with something in her hands. It takes you a minute to process what she's holding, between the moment of shock and the sensations Sam's mouth is evoking.

“Is that a- _fuck, right there_ \- is that a strapon?” you manage, torn between awe and jealousy.

Seeming to get where your thoughts are going, Ruby's grin is wicked and mischievous as she bends down to kiss you. “Don't worry, you'll get your turn later. I have a dildo I think will look extra hot in that sweet little pussy.”

You whimper against her mouth, managing to untangle one hand from Sam's hair in order to get at her breasts again. She hums against your mouth and straddles your belly, drawing your other hand up as she does. You soon find yourself with your tongue exploring Ruby's piercings and Sam's impossibly long fingers curling inside you- what was that saying about Alphas with big hands?

Before you can think too hard about it, your orgasm hits you like a load of bricks. You cling to Ruby, moaning against her breast. She cradles your head with one hand, pretty lips spilling absolutely filthy words that have you shuddering through a second orgasm within minutes. The third is when you start begging, just like Ruby promised you would.

“Sam,” you whimper, arms locked around your fellow Omega's slender waist. Sam has four fingers in you now, lazily twisting them deep within your pussy while he sucks on your clit. “ _More_.”

Ruby chuckles and rolls off you, reaching for her strapon. “More of what?” she prompts as she slides the leather harness up her legs.

You dig a hand into Sam's hair, pulling him up within kissing range. When you finally release your claim on his lips, you manage- despite the sweep of his thumb over your clit- to say, “Need your cock.”

Sam's grin is wicked and reminds you of Ruby's. “Of course.”

That's all the warning he gives. His fingers slide free and something _much_ larger takes their place. Your mouth falls open in a silent cry and you squeeze your eyes shut- he's _huge_. When Sam tries to pull out, though, you wrap your arm around his shoulder and your legs around his waist.

“Don't you dare stop,” you growl.

Sam's hand- the one that wasn't just knuckle-deep in your cunt- cups your cheek and you open your eyes to find Sam's face inches from your own. “You're sure?”

You dig your heels into his ass, driving his hips forward another inch and drawing a groan from both you. “If you stop, I'll make you sit in the corner and watch me ride Ruby's dick.”

Sam snarls in response and begins rolling his hips, slowly working you open with little massaging thrusts until his balls are pressed against your ass. You have to remind yourself to breathe, to relax around the intrusion despite feeling like it's going to split you in half.

“Fuck,” Sam grunts. “You're tight.”

“I don’t think that's entirely my fault,” you point out in a teasing tone.

The mattress shifts and Ruby settles behind Sam. She traces her fingertips along where your cunt is stretched open around his dick.

“God, baby,” she laughs. “Don't break her.”

Her fingers vanish and suddenly Sam drops his head to your shoulder with a groan. When you peek over his body, you see Ruby pinning him down with a hand in the center of his back while her other hand does something out of sight. You're about to ask what when she speaks.

“You like that, Sam?” Her voice is a purr, sending shivers through your body. “Your pretty little hole just sucks my fingers right in. Who would've guessed such a big, tough Alpha would be so desperate to have his ass stuffed full of Omega fingers.”

Sam makes a desperate sound against the side of your neck, hips rocking in his eagerness to fuck you and get more of Ruby's probing fingers.

“Hold still,” Ruby orders and Sam freezes. You take the opportunity to run your hands down his sides to his ass, where you spread his cheeks for Ruby. She shoots you a smirk. “Looking good, Sam. Almost ready.”

Sam just groans and you can't help a laugh.

“Next time, I want to watch her open you up,” you coo in his ear. “Maybe help a little.” Sam inhales sharply and his cock twitches inside you. “Oh, you like that? Like the sound of two Omegas playing with your ass?”

He moans and his teeth scrape against your throat, sending shivers straight to your pussy and making you clench around him. Your stomach flutters nervously, though. If he accidentally breaks the skin...

“Easy,” you whisper, forcing yourself to stay calm. “Put those teeth away, Sam.”

Ruby frowns, concerned. “Should I get the mouthguard?”

Sam pouts, but nods and Ruby digs a green case out of the bedside table. She shakes a clear mouthguard into her clean hand and then leans forward to pop it into Sam's mouth. He pushes it into place with his tongue and then grins to show you the plastic covering his top row of teeth before playful nipping at your collarbone. Bruises? Yes. But no accidental mating bites.

Ruby has returned her attention to getting Sam ready. She spills more lube on his fingers, some of it running over Sam's balls to your pussy. It's cold, and you whimper, involuntarily grinding your hips up.

“Needy,” Ruby teases. She removes her fingers and slicks up the toy- which is smaller than her Alpha’s own dick, but surely big enough for him to feel it. “Think you're ready for me, babe?”

Sam grinds down against your body, his pelvis pressed against your clit, and grits out “if you don't get that thing in me right now, you will regret it.”

“Impatient,” she tsks even as she lines up and _thrusts_.

Sam moans loudly, bracing himself with his elbows above your head. Ruby doesn't stop until her pelvis is pressed tight against Sam's ass. Then she pulls out a few inches and gives said ass a playful smack.

“Well? What're you waiting for?”

That's all Sam needs. He starts moving, fucking back onto the toy and forward into your body. Ruby braces her hands in the small of her back, holding herself steady. Your own hands wander up Sam's muscular back to where Ruby will later kiss scratches left by your nails.

Sam starts slowly but soon picks up his pace. His cock punches sounds of pleasure-pain from your throat. Your voice mingles with Sam's own grunts.

Ruby coos praise for both of you, her dark eyes hungrily taking in the show. When Sam's rhythm falters, she curls her small hands around his hips and starts moving too. Her thrusts send his hips forward against yours, which rubs the head of his cock just right against your g-spot. In no time at all, you’re cumming again with a loud cry and the digging of your fingernails into Sam's shoulders.

Minutes later, as you're approaching yet _another_ orgasm, you feel Sam's knot. It catches on your entrance, rubs against all the best places, and then locks in without warning.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sam snarls against your neck, hips still making aborted thrusts even as his knot throbs and the wet heat of his cum sends you over the edge once more.

Ruby does something with the dildo and Sam makes a strangled sound. After a few more rolls of her body, she stops with the toy fully inside him. Only then does she hold up something for you to see- a syringe with a long tube attached, both filled with an opaque white substance. As you watch, she presses the plunger in short bursts that remind you of the way Sam’s cock is shooting ropes of seed inside you and you realize exactly what she's holding.

Sam shudders, his panting breath hot against your skin. You stroke his sweat-damp hair with one hand and reach for Ruby with the other. She kisses your fingertips before letting go to focus on doing something with the toy. You see what when she scoots to the side, wearing an empty harness which she quickly sheds.

“How’re you doin?” she asks, shifting up the bed to lay beside you. One hand joins yours in Sam's hair as he trembles through an aftershock powerful enough to be considered a second orgasm.

“I'm awesome,” you assure her. “I might be a little stiff in a while.”

“His knot should go down in thirty minutes or so.” Ruby kisses you softly and then turns her attention to Sam. She carefully pries the mouthguard from his teeth. “Hey, baby. Look at me.”

He blinks up at her, brain slowly processing her question. “I'm good,” he finally says.

She frowns, concerned. “You're sure?”

Sam frees one hand from its grip on the sheets and draws her in for a kiss. “Hell yeah. It's just intense.” He shifts his hips, freezing again when the movement makes him gasp and you whimper. “Fuck, sorry. I'll hold still.”

Ruby kisses both of you again before getting up. She bustles about, bringing water bottles with straws and damp wash clothes to wipe everyone down the best she can. Then she sets some folded towels beside Sam. All this done, she gives the plunger on the syringe one last push- Sam moans and his own cock jerks inside you- and then settles on the bed once more. She stays nearby, whispering words of praise and offering soothing touches.

After what feels like hours, you feel Sam's knot begin to go down and sigh in relief. Not that you don't love being knotted, you most certainly do love it, but your legs are stiff and you want nothing more than to stretch properly.

As soon as he can, Sam pulls free and rolls off of you. Ruby swoops in with a towel, catching the gush of Alpha cum that leaks out. You sit up on your elbows, lifting an eyebrow when you see just how much there is.

“Damn, Sam,” you laugh, patting his thigh. “Good thing I'm not in Heat. How haven't you gotten Ruby pregnant yet?”

“Very good birth control,” Ruby replies, wiping gently between your legs with a clean rag. “Get up on all fours, Sam.”

He groans but obeys. The sight of the huge Alpha in a typically Omega pose- chest and shoulders to the mattress and ass high in the air- makes your oversensitive clit throb.

Ruby lays another towel, folded in thirds, between his knees and beckons you over. You settle by Sam's hip, where you have a pretty good view without being in the way.

The toy is locked inside him, just the fake balls and the base outside. Ruby grips this and pulls gently. You watch his rim bulge with the width of the knot trapped inside. Sam bites back a whimper.

“Easy,” Ruby murmurs.

She turns a little knob on the hand pump attached to the toy and you hear the hiss of air. Sam relaxes as the toy deflates. Ruby waits a minute before tugging on it again.  This time, his rim stretches wide around the shrinking knot and then gives it up. You watch, wide-eyed, as the toy slides free. It's followed by a gush of a thick, opaque lube that definitely looks like cum.

“Holy shit,” you breath, petting Sam's lower back as the lube pools on the towel, rivaling the amount Sam had pumped into you just thirty minutes ago. “Fuck, Ruby, that's…”

She's wearing a knowing grin. “I know, right? The only thing that makes it better is how much _he_ loves it.”

Sam's cheeks are flushed when Ruby pulls him upright. He settles back on his knees, the movement resulting in more lube spilling onto the towel, and Ruby tugs his head down for a soft kiss.

“You didn't cum,” he whispers.

She shakes her head and shoots you a smirk. “You two can make it up to me in the morning.”


End file.
